1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch for latching two members together such as two electrical connecting members.
2. Summary of the Invention
The latch comprises a body having forward end with space surrounded by a wall for receiving, in a latching position, one end of a member having an outer annular groove at said one end. In the latching position said outer annular groove of said member is located within said space at said forward end of said body. An inner annular groove is formed in the inner portion of said wall at said forward end of said body at a position such that said inner annular groove of said body is in the same plane as said outer annular groove of said member when said one end of said member is located within said space at said forward end of said body in said latching position. The outer portion of said wall at said forward end of said body has at least one axially extending groove formed therein which intersects said inner annular groove forming an opening which exposes said inner annular groove through said axially extending groove. An annular coiled spring means is located in said inner annular groove. A sleeve is carried by said body for axial sliding movement between forward and rearward positions. An arm extends from the forward end of said sleeve for sliding movement in said axially extending groove as said sleeve is moved axially between said forward and rearward positions. In said rearward position of said sleeve, said arm allows said annular coiled spring means to extend partially through said opening allowing said one end of said member to be located within said space at said forward end of said body in said latching position. In said forward position of said sleeve, said arm forces the portion of said annular coiled spring at said opening inward into said space at said forward end of said body and into said outer annular groove of said member when said one end of said member is located within said space at said forward end of said body in said latching position to latch said body and said member together.
In a further aspect, the outer portion of said wall at said forward end of said body has at least two angularly spaced apart axially extending grooves formed therein which intersect said inner annular groove forming two angularly spaced apart openings which expose said inner annular groove through said two angularly spaced apart axially extending grooves. At least two angularly spaced apart arms extend from the forward end of said sleeve for sliding movement in said two angularly spaced apart axially extending grooves respectively as said sleeve is moved axially between said forward and rearward positions. In said rearward position of said sleeve, said arms allow said annular coiled spring means to extend partially through said openings allowing said one end of said member to be located within said space at said forward end of said body in said latching position. In said forward position of said sleeve, said arms force the portions of said annular coiled spring at said openings inward into said space at said forward end of said body and into said outer annular groove of said member when said one end of said member is located within said space at said forward end of said body in said latching position to latch said body and said member together.
In the embodiment disclosed, the body of the latch carries an electrical connector and the latch is employed to secure the electrical connector to another electrical connector carried by said member.